kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsuaki Gamou
, otherwise known as due to his eyes occasionally glowing red before his name was officially revealed, is the main antagonist of Kamen Rider Fourze. He is a scientist who is also the founder of Amanogawa High School and the mastermind of the Zodiarts attacks. He is also the , the leader and the most powerful member of the Horoscopes. Background During the summer of 1969, in conjunction with Apollo 11 beginning its exploration, Gamou heard the Presenters calling out to him and promised to meet them someday. With that drive, Gamou became an astronaut, forging connections to both NASA and the Russian Federal Space Agency before joining the OSTO, becoming "friends" with Rokuro Utahoshi and Kuniteru Emoto as they researched the powers of Cosmic Energy. However, receiving the Core Switch twenty years prior to the series, Rokuro and Gamou's friendship faltered as they take different routes of reverse engineering the Core Switch. In Gamou's mind, using the Cosmic Switch as the basis for a system that forcefully evolves the human body within mere seconds was the more ideal choice over Rokuro's idea for a safe transwarp system that would take years after he is dead. Three years after finishing them, Gamou has Emoto steals the Zodiarts Switches from Utahoshi before the OSTO Space Station exploded. Ten years prior to the series, with funding by Foundation X, Gamou built Amanogawa High School directly under an atmospheric vortex known as The Hole under the notion that it is ostensibly foster space exploration in future generations. But in reality, Gamou is masterminding the conditions to create the twelve Horoscopes switches so he can execute the Day of Awakening to reach the Presenters at the cost of the Earth's destruction. History Kamen Rider Fourze Gamou usually remained on the sidelines while Kouhei Hayami or Sarina Sonoda distributed Switches in their Horoscopes forms, observing the events that unfold during the course of the year at AGHS, doing his best to keep prying eyes away from his schemes. That is, unless, one of his Horoscopes members was disappointing him. If it was their first offense, he would confiscate their Switch, then grant a second chance in which the failure results with the user banished into what Emoto claimed to be the Dark Nebula, as was the case with Ms. Sonoda. When Hayami failed, Gamou only stayed his hand when the principal manifested the Eye of Laplace ability, deciding to have him seek out the remaining Horoscopes, so that their plans may be accelerated further. Using the Capricorn Zodiarts' ability, Gamou is ecstatic to learn that the Core Switch he thought was destroyed was not only still in existence, but also on the school grounds. When Erin became the Aquarius Zodiarts, Gamou was approached by Gentaro Kisaragi when the boy needed information to help her. Gamou happily gave it to him, and mysteriously seemed to note that Gentaro somehow fit into the Horoscopes' plans. After Tomoko was sent into the Dark Nebula, Emoto assured him that he would deal with the rest of the Kamen Rider Club as they have served their purpose, Gamou transformed into the Sagittarius Zodiarts to the awe of his subordinates while stating he would eliminate the group should he fail. After learning that Emoto had been aiding the Kamen Rider Club as Tachibana, Gamou mortally wounds him in his Horoscopes form while easily defeating Fourze and Meteor. Upon returning to the lair of the Horoscopes, Gamou lamented over losing his last true friend. During the recruitment of Dark Yuki, he felt a kindred spirit within her as Yuki also heard the Presenters calling to her, and had forced Hayami to see if Yuki was able to evolve into a Horoscopes, despite him checking her already. When Dark Yuki was destroyed, he lamented on her for a few minutes. At that time, Gamou began to suspect Kengo to be the holder of the Core Switch. When Ran Kuroki is identified as the final Horoscopes member, Gamou reveals himself to the Kamen Rider Club and states his ideals. But when he is about to invoke the Day of Awakening, dismissing Hayami's sacrifice as blind loyalty rather than friendship, Gamou finds himself unable to use the Horoscopes Switches after Kengo's Core Child powers fully manifest. After sending Leo to attack the Rabbit Hatch and lure out Kengo, who proceeds to leave Earth, Gamou arrives and crushes the Core Switch that maintained Kengo's life, killing the Core Child. Though he believes he will succeed this time, announcing the end to the entire school on the first day of the spring semester, Sagittarius Nova finds himself facing Kamen Rider Fourze in his various forms before being taken to the school gym where the Kamen Rider Club members hold a "graduation ceremony". From there, Sagittarius Nova is defeated by Fourze's Youthful Galaxy Great Great Great Drill Kick attack. Upon finally accepting Gentaro's friendship, Gamou's body begins to evaporate into stardust and asks Gentaro to take his place in meeting the Presenters. In his final moments alone, after using the Aquarius Switch to recreate the Core Switch and revive Kengo, Gamou apologizes to the Presenters that he would not keep his promise but assured them that his students will come to them in his stead, and disappears from existence in a plume of red Cosmic Energy. Other Appearances Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here! Gamou sends 12 Dummy Horoscope Switches to Foundation X, like they had arranged, for backing his project, but they're stolen by a third party. A Dummy Sagittarius Zodiarts, composed by pure Cosmic Energy, also appears alongside other 11 Dummy Horoscopes. They attack Fourze and Meteor when the Kamen Rider Club attempts to go to space. Alongside the dummy Gemini Zodiarts, Sagittarius defeats Fourze Cosmic States. However, Kamen Rider Wizard arrives and rescues both Riders, allowing them to go to space while Wizard destroyed the Dummy Gemini, Virgo, Pisces and Sagittarius. Later on, Gamou receives the Drill Switch from Yuki, and helps recharging Fourze's Switches and materialize the Fusion Switch alongside Amanogawa's students. The Sagittarius Zodiarts (only in its normal state, like the Dummy version) was one of the revived monsters in the Space Shocker army which fought a combined force of Kamen Riders, and as they approached the . It was seen fighting . The Space Shocker force was soon destroyed. Through an alteration to history rewritten by Shocker's History Modifying Machine, Sagittarius Nova is among the many monsters that serve the evil organization that rules the world in this alternate timeline created by Kamen Rider 3's assassination of the Double Riders in 1973. During the final battle against the Kamen Riders, Sagittarius Nova initially faces Fourze. However, after he's erased by the Rider Robo, Zeronos becomes his opponent. Sagittarius Nova is destroyed by Zeronos Zero form's Full Charge. Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! Gamou is resurrected as Sagittarius Nova and summoned by Frey alongside Lord Baron. After Lord Baron is defeated having left, he appears before Makoto Fukami and Onari who are out on patrol after Freya told the Mysterious Phenomenon Institute to gather the Kamen Riders' Ghost Eyecons. Overwhelming Makoto who transforms into Kamen Rider Specter, Gamou tells him that they are alike in that they have both faced despair and now live a solitary existence as they pursue their goals by any means necessary. Specter concedes to Gamou that he was like that once but now he has Takeru, who arrives to back up Specter as Kamen Rider Ghost, recollecting that Takeru still called him his friend as he was willing to forsake everything for his sister Kanon. Engaging Sagittarius Nova alongside Ghost, Specter asserts that he will continue to fight alongside him and his other friends. This grants Specter a Rocket Astroswitch, from which he unseals the Fourze Parka Ghost, creating the Fourze Ghost Eyecon which he uses to assume Fourze Damashii, granting him the power of Kamen Rider Fourze and allowing him to turn the tide against and quickly destroy Sagittarius Nova who, satisfied with Specter's resolve, voices that connecting with others is indeed what makes people stronger as he dies again. Ultimately, it was revealed that Gamou and the other past enemies were brought back in order for the Kamen Riders to gather the Kamen Rider Ghost Eyecons so they could defeat the monster Xibalba, as Frey and Freya secretly planned together. Kamen Rider Zi-O Sagittarius Zodiarts was summoned by Swartz, only to be destroyed by the power of Oma Zi-O. Kamen Rider: Battride War The Sagittarius Zodiarts appears as a boss in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War. Personality Gamou is described by Emoto to be like the sun, a radiant figure of great intellect whose stubbornness can harm those closest to him. He is very reserved and metaphorical. Though friends with Rokuro and Emoto, Gamou never truly was a friend of anyone as the concept was of no true importance to him. He seems to take pride in his role as an astronaut, using space metaphors in his speech and stating to the Kamen Rider Club that his desire to see the Presenters for the sake of exploring the unknown and evolving beyond humanity is a justified reason for his actions. Even since hearing from the Presenters when he was a child, he made meeting the Presenters as soon as possible his lifelong goal, fully willing to use and sacrifice just about anything and anyone to see his goal fulfilled. As such, while he appears to be benign most of the time, he is certainly amoral. Despite being the amoral person, Mitsuaki is not without respect value. Mitsuaki always appreciate and respect those who embraced the path to achieve a wonderful future as long as it won't get in his way. Mitsuaki himself never hate Gentarou and his fellow Kamen Rider club members despite seeing them as his obstacles. When Mitsuaki finally noticed his misdeed, he even appreciated the friendship and accepted the warm of the club despite he had annihilate their fighting spirit for once. Abilities * Cosmic Power: Gamou himself is shown to possess supernatural powers such as giving a member of the Horoscopes the ability to assume Supernova form, and the ability to conduct hypnotic suggestion that he uses on outsiders to drive them away, thus keeping his true agenda a secret from prying eyes. Like Tatsugami, he also sports an unique physique which allows him to use any manifested Zodiarts Switch. *'Dark Nebula creation:' After obtaining all twelve Horoscopes Switches, Gamou can open the Dark Nebula and use it to travel the cosmos. However, the power of the Dark Nebula would have caused the destruction of Japan in the process. Zodiarts Forms |-|2= *'Height:' 237 cm *'Weight:' 210 kg As the unnaturally durable Sagittarius Zodiarts, Gamou has a form of telekinesis that he uses to paralyze people should they try to get in the way. He is armed with a powerful bow on the left forearm called , which can unleash a barrage of fiery Cosmic Energy-made arrows called . While normallly closed, it will open if it absorbs large amounts of energy, like fire for example. Gamou can then release exponential amounts of energy arrows by drawing back a string made from the same energy and letting it loose an absurd amount of arrows all at once. These arrows are always accurate, and seem to be able to home in on their targets, such as Meteor's Storm Topper. Appearances: Episodes 41-44, 46-47 - Nova= Sagittarius Nova *'Height:' 237 cm *'Weight:' 168 kg Once he goes Supernova, he obtains the form known as , where he trades his huge bow and heavy armor for a much lighter body. In this state, Gamou can perform a flying kick attack, similar to a Rider Kick, with his leg surrounded by an aura of Cosmic Energy resembling an arrow. He can also throw a Rider Punch-like attack. He can still shoot arrows in this form, however, so he still remains a threat at all distances. Appearances: Episodes 47-48, Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls! (Gaim, Fourze Chapter) - Aquarius= Aquarius Zodiarts *'Height': 231 cm *'Weight': 187 kg By using the Aquarius Switch, Mitsuaki can transform into the . Mitsuaki used this form to restore the Core Switch and revive Kengo Utahoshi in Finale: Youthful Galaxy. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Mituaki Gamou is portrayed by . As a child, Gamou is portrayed by . Etymology The kanji that comprises Gamou's given name can be translated as , which is one of the epithets of the Greek god Apollo. Apollo also was the god of archery, linking Gamou to Sagittarius the Archer. Gamou's Zodiarts form's use of fiery arrows also links him to Apollo, whom is the god of the Sun (which is also fiery). Category:Deceased Category:Fourze Characters Category:Leader Category:Last Monster Category:Horoscopes Switchers Category:Zodiarts Switchers Category:Evil turns good Category:AGHS Category:AGHS Staff Category:Horse Monsters Category:Mythological Monsters